Water Memories
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: Jim and Johan take a bath and both reminisce some painful memories. Oneshot


Ok, first off, I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry I haven't updated any of my fics!!! I was busy in the summer with a 7-day summer school. I had to go there everyday including Saturdays and Sundays and it kept on going until August the 6th or something...And right now school's started so I'll be really busy as of late. I will try to update my fics, but I can't guarantee anything. Anyways, I'm really sorry I haven't been doing much on this site!!! So here's a new fic for you guys to show that I'm still alive. Yes, I know it wasn't one of my upcoming stories fic.

This was a request from a friend on dA and I'm actually really happy that I got a request for this pairing. Took me some time but I finally finished it!! Hooray for Wildshipping (JimXJohan)!!! Hope ya like it!!! Tried my best on this! And also, if you don't like this pairing and don't like this fic, then you don't need to review and bitch at me about how this shit can happen! It's called fanfiction for a reason so please don't be a bitch and rant about how this pairing can never happen!! *ahem* Sorry for the language but I just really don't want any flames or what not...I want to make that clear. Anyways, enjoy this fic!! ^^ Be warned however that there is a bit of smex in there. -w-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. However, I do own the idea of whatever happened to Johan and Yubel in the Dark World in this fic.

* * *

"J-Jim…"

The mentioned Australian looked up at the sound of his name. He stopped whatever he had been doing and sat up, looking at the doorway.

"Yes Johan?"

"………"

"Johan?"

"……………"

Jim grew a bit worried with Johan's lack of response. He stood up and began to walk toward to the kitchen, Karen following at his foot.

"Johan? What's wron-" Jim's question hung in the air as he now stood in the doorway. Immediately, his dark green-blue eye widened and he felt like his mouth was going to drop to the ground anytime soon. For some weird reason, it didn't surprisingly enough. All he could do was just stand there in disbelief with the sight in front of him. What is he looking at right now that just made him freeze in shock you ask?

Johan sat there on the ground with utensils and ingredients lying about. The silver kitchen tools were scattered about everywhere all over the place, most of them on the ground, some on the counters and one or two stuck in the cabinet doors. Likewise, ingredients and whatnot were lying about and scattered all over the place. A bag of flour had apparently been knocked down to the edge of the table, opened and half of the contents gone. Half of the flour now lie in piles on the ground and spread about all over the floor. A big mixing bowl was now rolling slightly side to side on the floor with sticky chocolate-colored mixing on the inside, some already poured onto the floor. A glass bowl was now upside down, the contents in it gone. Water surrounded the bowl and dripped from the table to the floor, already making a puddle. In the midst of all this mess, Johan sat there on the ground with his legs bended together in front of him to make a weird V. His hands were in front of his legs and he was slightly hunching over with his face tilted up. Johan was soaking wet and his clothes stuck to his lithe and feminine body, his shirt showing his arms, chest, and stomach. His body was slightly covered in flour and bits of mixing could be seen on his shirt. Johan's face, however, was covered in flour and chocolate-colored mixing, some sticking on his teal-colored bangs. Red tainted his normally pale face and his emerald green eyes were beginning to tear up. He was biting his quivering bottom lip and looking up at Jim with his worried eyes.

Jim was to say, nonetheless, speechless. Shocked and speechless. The kitchen was a mess. That didn't really faze Jim as much as the condition Johan was in. Johan was practically a delicious, scrumptious-looking, rapeable mess right now. Karen growled curiously and began to make her way to Johan.

"Holy sweet Mother Nature and Earth, what the hell happened here, Johan?!" Johan's eyes began to grow watery as he looked down in embarrassment and shame. He fidgeted.

"…"

"Johan, you're a mess! What happened to you? What in Gaia's name were you doing?!"

"…I…" Johan's eye grew even more watery as tears started to form in the corner of his tearful emerald eyes.

"I was…just…just trying…t-to m-make s…something for y-you…but…I-I just ended up making a big mess……I-I'm s-s-sorry Jim……" Johan's hunched form began to tremble, one or two teardrops falling from his shadowed watery eyes down to the slightly wet floor. Karen slightly nudged his arm with her snout in a concerned manner. Jim sighed at the sight of Johan's state. He tilted his hat down to the point where his eye was completely shadowed. Honestly, Johan practically looked like a lost kitten abandoned in the rain, wanting someone to take care of it.

"Oh, Johan…" he sighed as he began to walk forward. In a blink of an eye, he swept Johan off the ground and into his arms bridal-style. Johan, who didn't see it coming, immediately yelped in surprise, instantly wrapping his arms around Jim's neck a bit tightly.

"Honestly, Johan…"

Johan buried his face into the crook of Jim's neck, hiding away from Jim's penetrating eye. Jim sighed and looked to the side of him. One butcher knife was wedged and stuck into the wooden cabinet doors itself and another larger one was wedged into the neat split crack that it had made on the countertop. Jim sweated. Ra, he did not want to know what happened in here. He made his way out of the kitchen and into their bedroom where he went for the king-sized bathtub in their bathroom. Jim's shirt began to stick to his chest and arms due to carrying a wet Johan in his arms. Jim sighed. He might as well take a bath with Johan seeing as how he was already wet and dirty. Once he was in the big bathroom, he set Johan on the edge of the king-sized bathtub and turned on the water, setting it to warm. Once it was set to the right settings, Jim let it fill the bathtub. While waiting, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, showing his tanned and well-toned chest. Johan, upon seeing this, immediately blushed and shyly but quickly turned his head away. It wasn't anything new and it wasn't like he hadn't seen Jim's chest before but Johan couldn't help but always turn red upon seeing his boyfriend's body. Jim, noticing this, gave a light chuckle. Johan could be so cute at times, not that he wasn't cute before. He wrapped his muscled arms around Johan's lithe and petit figure so that Johan's back was pressed against his tanned chest. Johan immediately turned redder at this and looked down in embarrassment. Jim chuckled and moved his head down to whisper in his lover's ear.

"Like what you see?"

Johan blushed so badly that he felt like he had steam coming out of his red ears.

"J-JIM!!!!!!"

Said Australian laughed and gave Johan a peck on the cheek, licking away a part of the chocolate mixing while he was at it. Johan tensed and shuddered at the action, face turning even redder.

"Come on Johan. Take your clothes off. Water's almost ready." Jim said as he unbuckled his belt and began to take his pants off. Johan nodded and began to remove his clothes, face still warm and turned away from Jim. Once he was finished removing his clothes, Jim picked him up and got into the water, turning the faucet off. He took his hat off and threw it in the general direction of the sink. He wrapped his arms around Johan once more and kissed the crook of his lover's neck, sucking gently on the skin. Johan gave a small moan at the action. Jim turned Johan around and began to wash the messy European.

"Honestly, Johan, what were you doing that made such a big mess?"

Johan sunk into the water slightly. Ra, he was hoping Jim wouldn't go back to the situation at hand. He turned around and pressed himself against his boyfriend's chest, hugging his legs to his chest.

"…I was making something…" he mumbled. Jim sighed.

"That's not a good response, Johan"

"…………"

"Johan…" Jim sighed.

"I just…I just thought…that…maybe…just maybe…I could repay you"

Jim blinked. He hadn't expected to hear something about repayment.

"Repay me? For what??"

Jim couldn't see it, but Johan became melancholy at that moment. His normal cheerful emerald eyes now held sadness and guilt. He hugged his legs tighter.

"…………………For what I did……"

Johan's soft reply startled Jim. Jim was overcome with confusion and worry. He could always tell when Johan began to act weird and this was one of those times.

"Johan, what do you mean?"

Johan bit his bottom lip at this and buried his face into his knees, his form very slightly trembling.

"I………I caused all of it…….I made everyone suffer with my action…………I let them get hurt and I couldn't do a thing about it……Even Judai…Especially Judai……I made him turn dark, I made him get taken over by the darkness in his soul, I…I made him became Haou……And……………I made you get hurt too…."

Jim's eye went wide with realization as he realized just what Johan was talking about. Memories of his time in the Dark World flashed in his mind. It couldn't be…Johan really thought that? He really blamed himself for what happened? Jim's eye narrowed.

"Johan…"

The European began to tremble more visibly as he began to sob. Crystal tears streamed from his shut eyes and dripped into the water, creating small ripples on the surface. Memories flashed through his mind. Painful memories…And the most painful one…

* * *

"_Judai!! Can you hear me?!! Judai!!!!" Jim called out to the brunet who was locked up inside. Haou glared at the Australian, his eyes glowing._

"_Judai is not in control now. I am. That pathetic boy won't answer to you. The darkness reigns over him and is here to stay!!!!" Haou said as he drew._

"_By sending one card to the graveyard, I play the spell card, Super Fusion!!!"_

_O'Brien's eyes widened._

"_He's playing a new fusion card?! But how?!! He has no fusion materials in his hand or on the field other than his Hell Fiend!!"_

_Jim's eye went wide as realization began to sink in._

"_I-It can't be!!"_

_He held his hat as the wind began to pick up and became violent. He gasped as he looked behind him to see his Gaia Plate fall apart and go over to Haou's side of the field._

"_N-No way!! The Gaia Plate on my field!!! He's using it as a fusion material?!!"_

"_By playing Super Fusion, I can fuse one monster on my side of the field with any other card on the field as a fusion material."_

"_Then that means…I have no chance!!"_

"_Exactly. Super Fusion can't be countered. And that's why…it is the absolute power to victory! Everything else is powerless!! Come forth, Evil Hero Dark Gaia!!!"_

_Both monsters were sucked into the whirlwind and out came Dark Gaia. Jim and O'Brien tensed._

"_Dark Gaia's ATK is equal to the combined attack points of its fusion materials."_

_Dark Gaia took flight, rocks falling as it did so. Not a moment later, magma was shot up behind Haou. O'Brien backed up and fell to the ground. Karen who was beside him growled._

"_4-4400 ATK?! Jim has no monsters, no facedowns to protect him!! And in this situation, he's dealing with 4400 points of damage?!"_

_Jim backed up._

"_Begone!!! Dark Catastrophe!!!!!" Haou attacked. And Dark Gaia obeyed._

_Karen ran forward and immediately placed herself on Jim to shield him. Jim gasped._

"_K-Karen!!" He lifted her down and placed her on the ground, kneeling next to her as he did so. He looked up to see the meteors still coming right at him. Karen growled and Jim glanced down at her, smiling slightly even in this situation._

'_Thank you…Karen…'_

_And the meteors struck. The impact caused smoke to appear around. Haou looked down at where Jim should be standing._

"_JUDAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jim called out for the last time as his life points went to 0._

_Everything disappeared, the field spell, Dark Gaia. And Haou still stood there. Jim was holding Karen protectively. He opened his eye to see Karen glow and disappear._

"_Karen…" Jim looked at O'Brien as he too began to glow._

"_O'Brien…That guy…Judai's heart's darkness…It's something that we would never have imagined…" And with that Jim disappeared. His duel disk fell to the ground. The Eye of Orichalcum fell with a soft 'clank' and rolled to O'Brien. He picked it up slowly._

"_Jim…"_

"_Well then…are you next?" Haou asked. O'Brien glanced up at him before looking down to the glowing red Orichalcum eye. He hesitated before shutting his eyes and wrapping his fingers around the eye of Orichalcum. It wasn't long before he stood up, slowly backed away from Haou and ran away, screaming. Haou shortly entered into his castle, his minions following him._

_Throughout all this, someone had been watching in the shadows. He had been watching since the very beginning. Dressed in a cloak, he still looked down at where the duel took place. The corners of his mouth were lifted upward to form a small sinister smile, revealing white fangs. But what stood out the most were his eyes. Dark orange eyes glowed ominously in the darkness and yet something else glowed as well. Small tears fell from the corner of his eyes, even though he was slightly laughing._

_Inside, however, a broken-hearted duelist sat there on the ground as he saw what had happened. He was sobbing, his whole body trembling, and tears streamed from his clear, tearful emerald eyes. Johan could only stare at the scenery that was portrayed right in front of him. He had seen it all. Everything that had happened…And he couldn't do a thing about it._

"_J-Jim…"_

_More tears fell from his eyes as the information began to sink into his mind painfully. His body trembled even more as he raised his trembling hands up. He grounded his teeth together as his wide emerald eyes looked on. He tangled his fingers into his teal spikes, gripping at them harshly as more tears fell from his eyes._

"_JIM!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_He cried out as he sobbed, his body hunching over. Jim had…The love of his life…was gone. And he couldn't do a thing about it. He couldn't save him. And now he was gone. Johan's eyes snapped opened as he felt that dark presence began to make itself known, hearing somebody floating down behind him. That same dark presence that caused him all this misery and pain…_

"_What a shame isn't it…That that man is now gone from this world…" It was more of a statement than a question. Johan clenched his hands into fists as he heard that monster gave a small laugh. Angry tears now streamed down as he snapped his head behind him, his emerald eyes now holding rage and anger and hatred. He screamed and tackled the being that caused his suffering, knocking it to the ground. His hands trembled in anger as he was holding the neck of his object of hatred._

"_You!!! You did this to him!!!! You made him disappear!!!! He has done nothing to you and you killed him!!!!! You killed the man I loved!!!!!!! You killed him!!!!!!!!"_

_Raging tearful emerald eyes met calm different colored eyes. In the blink of an eye, a demonic clawed hand shot up and held Johan by his neck. The European gasped and choked, tugging at the clawed hand that held his life. Yubel sat up and calmly looked at the struggling European that it was holding. In a second, Yubel slammed Johan to the ground, making him gasp and cry out as he felt the impact. The deranged monster smirked as Johan still struggled._

"_Oh, but I think you know the truth…We both do…I'm not the one that killed him, no…You're only making this so much harder on yourself. You know who really killed him, you just don't want to admit it…You don't want to admit the truth, but there is no denying it…After all……you can't hide from reality…"_

_Johan glared at Yubel with as much hatred as he could muster up._

"_You lie!!!"_

"_Why still deny it? The truth is the truth…You can never change it…"_

"_He's gone because of you!!!!!"_

"_Oh, but I differ…I'm not the one who made him disappear…You know who really killed him…" At this time, Yubel had bended down to whisper into Johan's ear, sick pleasure dripping from every one of her words._

"_That's right, Johan…You know who really killed him…How could you not? After all…YOU are the one who made him disappear……You…are the one who REALLY killed him……"_

_Emerald eyes widened as he heard those words. He shook his head, denying it, not believing the lies that Yubel fed to him._

"_No…No!!!! You're wrong!!!!"_

_By now, Yubel's clawed hand had moved up to gently caress Johan's wet cheek. Johan knew better at the action though._

"_Oh no Johan…I'm not wrong and you know it…You know you killed him…It's time to accept that fact Johan…It's reality…It's the truth………Embrace it Johan" Yubel's tongue slid out and harshly licked the shell of the boy's ear. Johan shivered as he felt the cold and wet contact. Yubel's other hand went down and teasingly rubbed his sides, claws slightly digging into his shirt and skin. Johan shut his eyes closed and turned his head away, pressing his arms against Yubel's body as a feeble attempt to push the monster away. No matter how much he denied it, Johan knew deep in his heart that Yubel was right. He was the one that killed Jim. If he hadn't been the one to transport Duel Academy back home, none of this would've happened. He wouldn't have made everyone come after him and suffer in this world. Everything all started with him. And he knew it. Johan gritted his teeth together as more tears streamed down, powerless against Yubel to stop its sick actions._

_

* * *

_

"Johan…"

Said European sobbed still, tears falling into the water.

"It's all my fault…It all started because of me…."

"Johan, no! It's not your fault!! You're not the one to blame!"

"Jim, how could you say that?! After everything that I've done, after everything that I did, after all the pain and suffering I caused for all of you!!"

"Johan, we chose to go after you!! It wasn't your faul-!"

"But if I hadn't stayed behind, you guys wouldn't have gone after me!!!"

Jim didn't have anything to say to that. Johan was right, no matter how much one denied it. Johan did stay behind in order for Duel Academy to go home. It was a hard sacrifice to Jim, losing the one that he loved.

"Johan…Johan, you weren't the one who started the whole mess though. You were only a transfer student from the beginning. You had nothing to do with it. Whatever happened in the Dark World after that isn't your fault"

"Jim, I killed them!!!"

"?!"

Jim looked bewildered and worried as he saw Johan trembling.

"Johan?"

"I killed them Jim! I killed Hell Kaiser with my own hands!!! I killed Amon!! I killed Kenzan, Asuka, Manjoume, Fubuki, O'Brien!!! I killed Judai on the inside!! I even killed Karen who you loved so much!!!!!! I killed you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jim's eye widened. There was so much guilt, so much sadness, so much sorrow in Johan's outburst. Had Johan been keeping this inside all along?

"Johan…What? Why do you…"

Johan's eyes were shadowed by his teal bangs, tears still falling rapidly.

"I killed you Jim…I killed you…How can you still say it's not my fault? How can you…How can you still love me after all that I've done? After how I was violated? Why…?"

Johan brought his hands up and covered his eyes, still sobbing. Jim looked down at the broken boy in front of him.

'Johan…'

Johan slightly moved his hand away from his eyes when he felt warm contact. His emerald eyes were wide with surprise when he felt Jim hug him close from behind.

"Johan…No matter what you say, you're not one to blame…If Yubel hadn't come along, none of it wouldn't have happened. In the Dark World…You weren't the one who killed me. I chose to duel Haou to save Judai from his darkness. It's not your fault" Jim slightly moved back to look down at the European in his arms. Johan slowly turned his head, showing his tears and his eyes. He fully turned around and got up on his knees so that he was slightly hovering over Jim. Johan bit his lip and ran a hand over the right side of Jim's face.

"Haou…But…In the process…You lost your Eye of Orichalcum…" Johan gently ran his slim fingers over where the Eye of Orichalum was supposed to be. Jim's eye widened at that.

"Johan, how did you-?!"

"I saw, Jim…I saw the whole thing…I saw you losing and disappear…"

Jim still looked up into Johan's face. Johan gritted his teeth again.

"Can you still say…that you love me?"

At that, Jim's eye softened. He gave a small smile and caressed Johan's cheek, making the teal-haired boy surprised.

"Of course Johan…I'll always love you…No matter what"

And with that, Jim pulled Johan down and kissed him passionately. Johan's eyes widened even more before they slowly closed. Johan began to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Jim's neck and tangling his fingers into Jim's wet, black hair. Jim ran his tongue against Johan's soft lips, asking for entrance. Johan granted him access and both battled for dominance. Johan was the first to break the kiss. He looked down at Jim, panting from the kiss.

"W-Why, Jim? How can you still-Mmmm?!" Johan was cut off by Jim kissing him again.

"J-Jim!!" Johan broke away once more. Jim smiled at Johan.

"Because I can, Johan. I'll always love you no matter what. Because to me…In my eyes, or eye in my case…you'll always be the pure, sweet, cute, kind, caring, and lovable Johan to me…No matter what has happened…"

Johan looked at Jim, bewildered and surprise. Tears still ran down his face but for what reason, Johan had no idea anymore. His body trembled once more.

"…Then…"

Jim blinked.

"Then…if I told you…what Yubel did to me…would you still be able to say that…? Would you still be able…to love me?"

Jim felt Johan's trembling hands squeezing his broad shoulders. He saw Johan biting his quivering lip.

"And also…if I told you…that I feel that…somewhere inside…a part of darkness made by Yubel…still remained….would you still feel the same?"

For a while, Jim was silent. He only stared into Johan's watery eyes. Johan feared that Jim would finally change his mind. He was, however, surprised when Jim pressed him against the wall, his body out of the water and on the small edge provided by the bathtub. Jim looked down at him, water dripping from his tanned face. Johan looked up at him, confused. It wasn't long before the corner of Jim's mouth began to lift upward to form a warm smile. Johan blinked, eyes wide with confusion.

"Of course, Johan…Nothing you say can ever make me change my feelings for you…"

And with that, Jim locked lips with Johan, engaging them into a hot passionate kiss. Johan's eyes widened at the action but soon slowly closed shut as he began to slowly kiss back. He hesitantly brought his hands up and ran them up from Jim's shoulders to his neck until they were caressing his cheeks. Once again, their tongues battled for dominance, Jim as usual winning. His tanned hands lightly ran along Johan's sides, making the European shiver from the contact. Johan's eyes snapped open however when he felt one of Jim's hands go down and began to slowly stroke his length. He immediately broke away from the kiss and tried to remove Jim's hand from that area.

"J-Jim, wai—M-Mmmphr?!" He was once again interrupted by Jim's lips. He broke away only to find Jim kissing him once again. Johan shut his eyes closed as he still tried to remove Jim's hand.

"J-Jim, wa-Mmm…Wait, s-sto-Mmmph…Jim, please, stop-M-Mmmmm…" Johan breathed out through the kiss and Jim's tongue inside. He shut his eyes closed and mustered up some strength to finally push Jim away so that he could breathe and talk.

"Will you just hold on for one second Jim?! I—Mmmphr!!" Johan was once again cut off. He gave out a frustrated groan that was muffled by Jim's lips. He gave up trying to speak but still tried to get Jim's hand away from his growing arousal with what little strength he had left. His attempts to get Jim's hand away slowly began to weaken as Jim slowly began to pump his shaft in a steady manner. His heated moans began to grow louder though muffled by Jim's lips. The need for oxygen soon came and Jim broke the kiss, his heaving breath on Johan's soft pale lips. It wasn't long before his lips connected with Johan's neck, slowly making its way down Johan's wet body. Once he reached Johan's chest, Jim gently nibbled on one of Johan's hardened nipples for a bit before sucking on them, emitting a strangled and heated moan from the European. Johan's face reddened as he moaned and gasped. It wasn't long before he felt Jim making his way down to his erection. Immediately, his clear emerald eyes opened once again and he looked down at the Australian.

"J-Jim…"

Jim planted a small kiss on the tip of Johan's erection before taking it into his hot mouth, his tongue pressed up against the side. Johan's eyes widened and he tilted his head back, a loud moan coming from his parted lips. His pale hands gripped at Jim's wet hair as the Australian began to slide his mouth up and down the shaft. Johan looked down at Jim through crystal emerald eyes that were slightly filled with tears, his cheeks red and heated moans coming from his open mouth. His hands released their grip on Jim's hair and his fingers tangled into his wet teal bangs.

"Nnn…Jim, wa-wait…please d-don't—Nnnnn…You can't…Yu-Yubel—Ahhh……Yubel v-violated me…Nnh…No……"

Jim paused and looked up into Johan's embarrassed face. The teal-haired duelist felt the Australian smiling against his erection.

"Then all the more reason to claim and mark you as mine" Jim said, making Johan blush even more. Jim kept pumping Johan's erection with his mouth, with Johan crying out in ecstasy, and it wasn't long before the European released into the Australian's mouth. Once Jim had wiped his mouth, he began to wash the European and himself, cleaning the mess off of Johan's silky wet hair and body. In a few minutes, both were cleaned and were walking out of the bathroom and into their bedroom with nothing but a towel on. Johan had his towel wrapped all around his chest, stomach and stopping a little bit below his butt while Jim's was just wrapped around his waist and holding another towel, drying his hair. Johan was slowly walking a few good paces behind Jim, looking down at the ground. Jim, noticing this, stopped walking and drying his hair and turned to Johan.

"Something wrong, Johan?"

Johan looked up at Jim. For a minute, he was silent.

"…You…You really don't mind…that…I was…violated…? How…How can you still love me? Even after all this…"

Jim dropped the towel and let it slide down over his neck. He smiled and walked over to his lover. Bending down, he hugged the shorter duelist close to his body and planted a light kiss on Johan's soft lips. He then kissed Johan's forehead before looking down at the European and giving him a warm smile.

"I'll always love you Johan…No matter what"

And with that, Jim gave him a long passionate kiss in which this time, Johan gladly and openly accepted. It took him a few seconds to finally close his eyes and returned the gesture with just as much passion. He wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, tangling his slim fingers into Jim's silky hair. Johan smiled a bit against Jim's lips as both continued to kiss. He supposed Jim was a bit hard to understand at times. The way Jim acted, how he thought things, the way he looked at things from so many perspectives, the way he would always try to understand and figure out things before jumping to conclusions, and especially how he can so easily accept him, Johan Andersen, and still love him even after all the events that had taken place before…Normally, one would always be the complete opposite for the most part. They would always jump to conclusions without hearing or letting the person explain and when they find out that their lover had been "dirtied" in any way whether willingly or if they just let the person violate them, they would always abandon them for the most part. But Jim…Jim was different…None of that mattered to him and he didn't seem to care for the most part. He, Johan, had been violated and had done so many things that he did not want to do, even if he was being controlled…And yet…Jim had still stayed beside him…He had still loved him and had taken the time to pick up the broken pieces of his heart and mended them back together. His heart had been shattered by the deeds that he had done and Jim had putted them back together. He had forgiven him for all the wrongs he had done and he continued to stay by his side, loving him as he had been doing since the day they first met. Johan did find this part of Jim bewildering but…none of that stuff mattered. Through all of that, he found those characteristics of Jim to be a bit untrusting, as if there would come a day where Jim wouldn't act on those thoughts and feelings, but there was one thing that Johan was absolutely sure about.

Johan was really lucky to have Jim as his lover by his side.


End file.
